


Entre la vie et la mort

by LunaQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) TonyxPeter. Peter se réveille après un cauchemar terrible, heureusement, Tony est là pour le réconforter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Entre la vie et la mort

—Mr Stark ? Mr Stark, on a gagné. Tony. Je suis désolé...

Le visage à moitié brûlé de Tony ne bougeait plus, et le cœur de Peter, dans sa poitrine, se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et qui ne le ramenait pas à la vie. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner après les avoir tous sauver. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, lui, alors qu'il aurait tout fait pour prendre sa place. Peter lança ses bras en avant pour attraper le corps de Tony, le serrer contre lui, le ramener avec lui, ne jamais plus le lâcher, mais quelqu'un le tira en arrière et il ne put qu'effleurer sa joue déjà froide. Il tenta de se débattre, de longs cris déferlant de sa gorge, mais les mains qui le retenaient étaient trop fortes et l'éloignaient toujours plus loin. Tony finit par disparaître derrière un voile de larmes.

—Peter ? Peter ? Peter !

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa d'un même mouvement, cherchant de l'air qui lui manquait désespérément. La pénombre de la pièce l'aveugla, il ne voyait rien, ne distinguait que le contour des fenêtres aux volets fermés. Tout tournait autour de lui et il avait beau respirer, il avait la constante sensation de se noyer, de suffoquer, les battements de son cœur s'affolant dangereusement. Tony. Tony était mort. Tony était mort pour eux. Les larmes de son rêve revinrent encore plus nombreuses et inondèrent ses joues, tombant en grosses gouttes sur son t-shirt. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir le contrôler.

—Peter. Tout va bien, murmura une voix ferme à sa droite.

Voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement pour avoir cru la perdre pour toujours. Il tourna la tête, quelque chose craqua dans sa nuque, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, car, devant ses yeux, Tony était là. Tony qui le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, l'air passablement inquiet. Un cauchemar. Peter n'arrivait pas encore à le réaliser, les images de son corps immobile, de son regard entrouvert sur le néant, dansaient dans son esprit une valse funeste.

—To-Tony ? demanda la toute petite voix de Peter, semblable à une bougie vacillant dans la tempête de son cœur blessé.

—Je suis là, gamin.

Il prit alors conscience de la main sur son dos ; chaude, vivante. Un cauchemar, ce n'était donc que cela. Tony n'était pas mort, il était bien là, juste à côté de lui. Avant même qu'il puisse réfléchir à son geste, Peter se laissa tomber dans ses bras et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son t-shirt. Tony n'eut rien à y redire, sinon un simple rire qui éclata comme une bulle au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme et une étreinte qui dura de longues minutes. La nuit, derrière les fenêtres, était calme et immobile, tout comme eux à cet instant précis, et les dernières traces du mirage s'estompèrent alors que Peter inspirait l'odeur rassurante de son héros.

—Un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-il finalement, sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de Peter.

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête.

—C'était horrible.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si horrible, dis-moi ?

Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre s'adresser à lui si doucement.

—Tu étais mort.

Tony fit de son mieux pour camoufler sa surprise derrière un masque d'impassibilité, mais la tension dans ses muscles qui raidit tout son corps n'échappa pas à Peter. Néanmoins, ils restèrent silencieux, deux statues de marbre blanc contrastant avec la pénombre de la nuit. Au bout de quelques instants, Tony se recula, saisit le visage de Peter entre ses mains et posa son front sur le sien, leur regard fermement lié l'un à l'autre.

—Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille de si tôt.

Ils se sourirent et Peter n'eut aucun doute sur ses paroles.


End file.
